


Home

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/F, Happy Ending, Home, Immortality, POV First Person, Women in Love, love over time, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Without her duty to Kinmoku, Seiya finds herself back in front of the woman she fell for all those years ago on a little blue planet."In another place and another time, I might have run over to you and scooped you up in my arms. I would kiss your cheeks, and we'd both cry about how much we missed each other. But this isn't the place nor the time. It's been so long that I don't even know if I mean anything to you anymore. When we were close, this civilization hadn't even begun, and now your daughter is ushering in its second millennium."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based on a dream I had after reading a queer fantasy novel.

The bark of the tree is rough on my bare shoulders, but I can barely feel it as my eyes follow your every move. How long has it been? When did you change so much?

When did you catch up to your body? This grace that now marks your every gesture is unfamiliar to me, and it feels almost wrong alongside the memory of a clumsy, goofy teen.

When did we grow up? 

I watch as you take a young girl's hand and dance with her around the bonfire. The little girl is no higher than your hips, so you bend down to talk to her when the song changes. Do you always visit your people during the harvest? I like to think you do.

You have a daughter. I only found out recently. She looks just like you, and you've taught her well if rumor is to be believed. Every villager I've encountered has told me about her upcoming coronation. It stings that I didn't know, of course it does, but I'm happy for you. 

Honestly, I have no right to be mad. It takes two to talk, and we're both guilty.

Your husband is a good man. He's done a lot for your world. He's done a lot for you. I'm glad you got to have your happily ever after. Your names are everywhere, on every pair of lips, and the people like the ones at this party adore you both. 

I don't know if I wish I had been at your wedding or not. As your friend, I wish I had been there, but as your unrequited admirer, I'm glad I wasn't.

I was married once too. 

She was a good woman- too good for me. I loved her, and I still do, but there were only so many nights I could pretend that she was you. It wasn't healthy, and she and I both knew as much.

We divorced. She remarried. She had a family- something I couldn't give her. She died of old age. 

I envy the life she lived. You and I have both grown up, but we still look like kids. Being immortal is much harder than I would have thought. It's even harder, I think, when you have no one to share it with.

Do you remember me? I hope that you do, but I've been standing nearby for nearly an hour, and you haven't even noticed. Maybe it's been too long. Maybe I've changed a lot too.

When the next song ends, your eyes slide over the crowd, stopping briefly when they meet my gaze. That's another thing, Odango. When did your eyes change? They used to be as blue as the summer sky, but now they are silver and mature. I can't quite decide if I like it. 

In another place and another time, I might have run over to you and scooped you up in my arms. I would kiss your cheeks, and we'd both cry about how much we missed each other. But this isn't the place nor the time. It's been so long, that I don't even know if I mean anything to you anymore. When we were close, this civilization hadn't even begun, and now your daughter is ushering in its second millennium. 

I pray for any sort of acknowledgement as we look at each other, but when I blink, you've already moved on. I can't help the disappointment that follows.

A young boy comes up and tugs at my skirt, beckoning me to join the dance. He leads me through the unfamiliar motions, but my eyes keep going back to you. 

I guess I'm pretty pathetic, huh? What was I thinking? I can't just show up on your planet after two thousand years and expect us to pick up where we left off. 

Another hour passes, and I decide to leave. You're doing well, and you look happy, even if it's not the kind of happy that I remember. That's good enough for me.

As I clear the edge of the revelry, my hand reaches for my brooch. I should go back to Kinmoku. I am not needed here. You do not need me.

I take a deep breath and make sure there is some distance between us. I transform with ease, feeling the familiar shift as my dress is replaced with the leather of my uniform.

My eyes drift up to the full moon that hangs low in the night sky. We don't have anything like it on Kinmoku. A planet with three suns and no moon. I blink back tears, realizing just how much I've missed Earth, and just how much I've missed you. 

It was foolish to come here. Healer and Maker tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. 

I don't know what I was thinking. 

I hear a twig snap behind me, and I turn, expecting to see a small animal. Instead, I see you.

Your mouth is open, and your eyes are watery.

Panic seizes me as you come closer, reaching out for me. Your hand brushes my cheek, and I am somehow surprised by its warmth. I don't think I quite wrapped my head around the fact that you were still you and still real until we touched. It's been two thousand years, but in this moment, we're both sixteen-year-old girls again.

"Fighter." The name escapes your lips in a breath, and then we are both crying. "It was you. It was really you." Your voice is laced with wonder, as if I am something precious, and I let out a sob.

You still only come up to my shoulder, but when you pull me into a hug, I feel as if it is you who envelopes me.

There are no words. They are not needed. Not yet. 

My arms come up slowly, and I can't stop the way they shake. When my gloved hands touch your waist, it feels like part of me breaks, and I can't help crying onto your shoulder.

Your hands tangle in my hair as they run up and down my back. You smell like roses and vanilla, and I think it suits you well. 

Once we've both soaked in enough of each other's warmth, you pull back just enough to stare at me. As you look me over, I feel naked despite my uniform. I shift slightly as my heels begin to sink into the grass. 

"Hey, Odango." My voice comes out a little cracked from the tears, but you beam at me anyway. Suddenly, I can see that same silly girl I fell in love with in the you who now rules the Solar System. I can't help the smile that pulls at my lips. "I'm back."

You seem to understand the importance of the phrase because your eyes flash with deep wisdom. It's gone in an instant, replaced with an emotion I can't quite identify. You giggle, standing on your toes and placing a kiss next to the corner of my lips. When you lean back, your silver eyes glitter with a familiar mischief that fills a hole in my heart. You take my hand, and then, in a flash, we are standing in a crystalline hall that I assume is in your palace. 

You raise one hand and gesture around the room. Your eyes hold a deep longing when they return to me. "Welcome home, Seiya." Although you say it as a statement, I hear the question in your words. You are asking if I will stay. My stomach flips, and I feel a long-repressed hope bubbling up within me. 

Seiya. I feel a fresh round of tears at the old name. No one has used it since I left Earth, but when you say it, it feels right. You have never cared about whether or not I was Fighter. To you, I was first and foremost Seiya. What is that expression? Butterflies in your stomach? I always thought it was silly, but now, maybe, I understand. 

While we still need to reacquaint ourselves, it would seem that underneath our duties and titles, you are still you, and I am still me. You are still Tsukino Usagi, a sweet, loving, troublesome girl, and I am still Seiya Kou, the woman who fell in love with you. 

I let my transformation go, letting you see me as just Seiya again. I suppose you've never seen me in my true form before, not really; you were used to my disguise. I wait to see how you react, but there is no surprise when I am not a man. You just keep looking at me with that gentle affection. 

"Yes," I say gently, placing a kiss on your forehead, "I am home."

Your smile is blinding as you cup my cheeks in your hands. You stand on your toes and lean in. You stop when we are breathing the same air. I stand there, confused, for a moment, and then I realize that you are waiting for me. Well, Odango, I think we've both done enough waiting. 

I close my eyes and the space between our lips. I feel your smile as we move together. Your hands tangle in my hair, and I pull you closer. This, I think, is where I belong. You are my home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a bit of a challenge for me. I started five different drafts, and this ended up being the one I settled on and expanded. I love the dynamic Seiya and Usagi have, and I tried to explore what it might be like 2,000 years later. They've been separated for so long, that I thought it would only make sense that Fighter would feel out of place, especially once she knows about Serenity's life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Let me know what you think!


End file.
